A Magical Year
by ThanagarianAmazon
Summary: This story is not connected to my other Tink stories and was written for my friend lauraotaku22. Tinker Bell and Periwinkle celebrate their one year anniversary of being together. (Can be read as the two being sisters or no - Don't like Don't read)


**A Magical Year**

Who would have ever guessed that the scariest day of someone's life could be the beginning of something amazing?

Exactly one year had passed since the Great Frost that nearly destroyed the Pixie Dust Tree. One year since every fairy in Pixie Hollow feared they would never fly again. One year since Tinker Bell and Periwinkle saved day. One year since the two fell in love.

From that first moment the two met, they could both feel a very special connection with each other. Whenever the two stood close to each other their wings would glow and tingle, a feeling that continued to flow through their hearts. After Peri had unexpectedly healed Tinker Bell's broken wing, they each turned to look at each other, and both finally understood what that tingling feeling ment.

With a deep sigh, the frost fairy awoke to the feeling of a light presence on her chest. She looked down and smiled at the tinker who was still fast asleep. Peri gently tucked a strand of the blonde's behind her ear and continued to lightly stroke her cheek, being careful not to wake the tinker. Periwinkle treasured moments like this.

They had spent as much time together as they could over the past year. Unfortunately, it was not nearly as long as either of them would have preferred. While the rule about crossing the border had been broken, they still could not spend too much time in their opposite season.

Both of them still had jobs to do too. Tinker Bell spent every single season creating new equipment for the other fairies to use, while Peri would practice her frosting with her friends, making sure her skill was always on point. Even when the two did found the time to spend together it was only a matter of time when the temperature became too much for them to handle.

Thankfully, Tinker Bell had gotten to the point where she was comfortable enough with the cold to spend the night with Peri, providing she always had a warm blanket around her. Periwinkle, however, there was still no way for her to spend a prolonged amount of time in the warm seasons. The snow machines would only last for so long. Plus is was not very romantic when Tink had to ask one of her friends to operate the machine when they went on a date.

Peri was pulled out of her thoughts by a small yawn. Leaning down, she kissed her girlfriend on her forehead as the tinker opened her eyes. "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

Tink giggled tiredly, pushing herself up to press her lips against the frost fairies, "Happy anniversary."

The kiss became deeper after that. Periwinkle reached up, placing her hand in blonde locks as she moaned into the kiss.

After another moment the two separated both had matching smiles on their faces. "So I was thinking we could go ice skating today. Like we did the day we met." Peri asked as Tinker Bell once again laid her on her love's chest. "Would you like that?"

"I would," a smirk appeared on the blondes face. "if I didn't already have something planned today on the other side of the border."

"Oh, ok. Perhaps we could meet up tomorrow then? After you've had some time to warm up."

Tink laughed hearing the disappointment in Peri's voice.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Tinker Bell lifted her head up to look into Periwinkle's eyes. "Do you honestly think I would allow us to spend this day apart?"

Peri blushed under Tink's stare. "But you said…"

Tink placed a finger on her lips to quiet her girlfriend before moving her hand to lightly stroke her cheek. "It's a surprise. Come on, let's get dressed."

The white haired fairy watched as Tink climbed out of bed and reached for her coat. Tinker Bell was known for her ideas that always landed her in trouble. "How scared should I be?" she asked teasingly.

"Just get up butt out of that bed."

"First time I ever heard you say that."

The tinker giggled again. She walked back over to the bed and placed another kiss on Peri's lips. "And if you're lucky it will be the last."

* * *

When they reached the border the two stopped before crossing. Tink looked past the falling snow, like she was expecting something to happen.

"So I'm- guessing we're waiting on someone to operate the snow machine, right?"

"You're half right." Tink slid her left arm around Peri's waist. "Someone is meeting us here but it has nothing to do with snow."

Periwinkle was extremely confused at this point and it clearly showed on her face. Just when she was about to speak up and ask Tinker Bell more about what she had planned, Tink spotted the fairy she was looking for.

"Zarina! Hey!" she waved excitedly with her free hand.

The dust keeper fairy landed in front of them. Peri didn't waist any time before she had Zarina's wings frosted, protecting them from the frigid temperature.

"Thanks." Zarina smiled.

"No, problem." Peri replied before giving her friend a quick hug.

As soon as they let go, Tink was in front of Zarina. The tinker was so enthused that she began bouncing in her spot a bit. "Well? Did you bring it? Did you bring it?"

The former pirate giggled at her friend's eagerness. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small dark orange pouch. "Right here." she said holding the pouch out to Tink.

"THANK YOU!" Tink through herself at Zarina and wrapped her arms around her so tightly that Peri had to get grab of them to keep them from falling over.

"Hey, hey, easy. You're Welcome." Zarina managed to get out of the blonde's death grip. "Just remember what Queen Clarion said."

"I will, promise!"

Peri finally spoke up, "Okay, can one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"I think I'll leave that for her to explain." said the dust keeper while pointing her thumb at the tinker. "In the meantime I'm gonna head library while I'm here. Have fun you two."

With that the fairy flew off, leaving behind a still excited Tinker Bell and a confused Periwinkle.

"Well?"

"Well," Tink smirked as she stepped forward so that she was right in front of the frost fairy. "do you remember the one rule that the queen and Lord Milori made about Zarina's alchemy?"

"You mean the one about not mixing the fairy talents from different seasons?"

Every fairy in Pixie Hollow was amazed when they heard what Zarina had learned to do with pixie dust when the dust keeper finally returned home. Some asked and even pleaded with her to change their talent for a little while. There were very few fairies that were unhappy with their natural talents, but almost all of them were curious about how the other talents worked.

Pretty soon animal fairies became garden fairies and water fairies became light fairies. Then Zarina used her magical dust to turn some of the winter fairies into warm fairies and vice versa.

To say things got out of hand after that would have been an understatement.

When the warm fairies talents were switched, they could remember seeing their friends using their own talents, giving them an idea of how to control their new powers. However, since the warm fairies had never seen too much of the winter fairies powers they started accidentally freezing anything in sight. The healing fairies had been kept very busy treating others for frost bite.

The former winter fairies did not do any better. None knew just how big a sunflower could become when a garden fairy used his or her talent on it. One fairy almost got squished when a giant flower broke off the stem and crashed on the ground. Then there was the accidental flooding that took out a few fairies homes.

After seeing the havak that their fairies were causing, Queen Clarion spoke with Lord Milori about creating a rule against fairies of different seasons switching talents with each other. When they announced the new rule to the rest of Pixie Hollow, they were met with no argument.

"That's the one!" Tink smiled.

"So what about it?"

"So," Tinker Bell wrapped both of her arms around Peri's neck, "I may have asked the queen for permission to use the dust on you for the day."

Tink's smiled widened once she saw a look of shock appear on her girlfriend's face.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep! As long as we both be careful and have you back on this side of the border tomorrow morning." The blonde got a little worried when she saw that the shocked expression on Peri's face had not changed. "Are you okay with this? If you don't like it we can still go ice…"

She was interrupted by Periwinkle crashing her lips against hers. Smiling into the kiss Tink felt Peri's hands tighten around her waist.

After a few moments the two leaned back to look at each other. "So what fairy am I turning into?"

"Remember when we met and you told me that there was one thing in the warm seasons you dreamed of seeing?"

"Butterflies." Peri spoke in a soft voice. "Does that mean what I think it means."

Tink held up the pouch that Zarina had given her. "I hope you've paid attention to Fawn and the rest of the animal fairies."

"I can't believe this is happening." The frost fairies grin was as bright as the snow that surrounded them.

"Well believe it. Now, let's not waist anymore time."

With that Tink grabbed Peri's hand and lead her to the border line. Once the blonde stepped through into autumn she pulled off her coat and shook the frost off her wings. "Ready?" she asked.

The only answer she got was an enthusiastic nod.

The tinker laughed, "Okay then, on three. One. Two. Three!"

Periwinkle quickly stepped through the snow into the warmth of the sun. Tinker Bell did not waist any time in sprinkling the dark orange dust on her girlfriend. She watched as the Peri's bottom part of her outfit changed, becoming dark orange in color. Periwinkled giggled when she saw her outfit and then spent a few moments just adjusting to the warm sun.

"Come on!" Tink said when she couldn't wait any longer. "We have a date with a meadow full of butterflies."

With that Tinker Bell took Peri's hand and both flew off towards spring.

* * *

Within the next ten minutes Tinker Bell and Periwinkle arrived in the spring section of Pixie Hollow. As they flew across the sky, Peri could not keep her eyes fixed on anything. She kept turning her head to take in everything around her.

"This is one thing I could never get tired of." Peri announced with a smile.

Tink raised an eyebrow. "You mean the warmth?"

"No, no. Not that." the former frost fairy laughed. "The colors. Don't get me wrong. It's beautiful in winter too, but seeing all these different colors all at once is just incredible."

Tink smiled at Peri. She had seen Periwinkle excited many times, but never like this. It reminded her of the first time she brought the winter fairy across the border the first time. That trip ended horribly with the snow machine running out of ice and Peri almost breaking a wing. This time would be very different though. Tinker Bell was determined to make this day one of the best her girlfriend had ever seen.

She squeezed the hand she was holding so that Peri would turn to look at her. "We're almost there, want to practice with your new talent first?"

"Yes! I can't wait."

"Well then why not try and get a bird to land, or get one to fly. Or you try and gather up some lightening bugs and have them all light up at once. Or maybe you could get Cheese to do…"

Peri laughed, it was obvious that Tink was just as excited as she was about using her animal talking talent. "How about I just start small?"

The white haired fairy looked around again until she spotted a baby bunny in the grass below them. She flew down to land just a few feet from the skittish rabbit, it was clear that he was not used to strangers yet.

Peri knelt down in front of the little, brown bunny and held out her hand. Mimicking the small sounds that rabbits make, she began talking softly to the small creature. She could almost feel the bunny's emotions as he began to calm down.

Tink was fluttering above them watching the adorable smile spreading across Peri's face.

After a few more moments the baby hopped over to the fairy and nuzzled up to her making both of the fairies laugh. The bunny then noticed his mother next to a nearby tree. He nuzzled his new friend once more before hopping away.

"Guess that means you're ready." Tink said as Peri rejoined her in the sky.

"I hope so. I...I don't want anything to go wrong today." Peri's voice was so soft and she looked downward as she spoke, remembering the mistakes that her fellow winter fairies had made.

"Hey." The tinker brought her hand to Peri's chin making her look into her eyes. "Today will be amazing, no matter what."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, today is all about us celebrating that we found each other. This day will be great as long as we are by each other's side." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Periwinkle's lips. Pulling back she noticed a small blush appearing on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Besides," Tinker Bell continued, "How could this day ever go wrong with me planning it?" she teased.

Peri burst out laughing, "Oh yeah, noooone of your plans have ever turned out bad before."

Tink stuck her tongue out at Peri before taking her hand once again and steering them toward where she knew the butterflies would be.

* * *

It was not long before the two arrived at a meadow in the middle of the spring season. Gorgeous flowers of many different colors covered the ground. Peri could hear numerous families of birds nesting in the surrounding trees. The new animal fairy had never seen anything more scerine in her life.

She felt her girlfriend squeezing her hand and turned to look at her. "Fawn told me that all the butterflies should be just below the flowers this early."

Peri looked down and saw the small fluttering of wings between the flowers. "Do you really think I can handle this?" she asked.

"Hey, if I can learn to control water, you can learn to talk and train animals." Tink said with a smirk.

Laughter came from Periwinkle's mouth, followed by a deep breath. Slowly, she descended downward underneath the carpet of flowers. She could instantly see that she was surrounded by the beautiful insects. Even through the shadows she could see each animal had been painted uniquely.

When they saw her come through the flowers a few of the butterflies backed away from the strange fairy. Peri thought for a moment that she may not be able to handle this many at once, remembering when one of her friends made another bundle of butterflies swarm Pixie Hollow, nearly destroying the fairies preparations for autumn.

Taking another breath she decided to give it a try. Gently, just as she had with the bunny, Peri began to speak to the colorful bugs, again using sounds that only animals and animal fairies could understand. Within a few moments the butterflies fluttered closer to her. The white haired fairy giggled as she stretched her hand out to pet one of them on the top of its head.

"Alright guys, come on!" She then flew back out from under the cover of the flowers with about a hundred butterflies following close behind her.

TInker Bell stared with awe at Peri as she lead the butterflies through the sky. She made zig-zags followed by loops in the air all the while looking back to observe the colorful creatures.

After about a minute of making random patterns Periwinkle flew swiftly back over to her girlfriend. "Come on!" she shouted as she took her by the hand.

The two soared in the sky laughing as the butterflies followed them, each with a smile that matched the ones on both fairy's face.

Suddenly, Peri stopped mid air, causing Tink to stop as well. However, the insects continued their random movements around them.

Looking at them Tink thought for a moment that Peri may had lost control. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when her girlfriend silenced her by placing her finger against her lips. Peri then pointed upward to make Tinker Bell look higher into the sky. When she did she saw that a few of the butterflies had separated from the rest of the swarm and was now flying in a shape of a heart above them.

It was then that she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. The two leaned toward each other and the tinker placed her hands around Peri's neck as their lips touched. It was not long before the kiss became deeper.

"Thank you for this Tinker Bell." Peri said quietly as they pulled back.

"Thank you for making this past year so amazing." Tink's words caused a blush to rise on the white haired fairy's face.

That peaceful moment was not to last however, because that is when Periwinkle really lost control.

When the swarm took to the sky for the first time they followed Peri's lead. She had been whispering commands to them the entire time, orchestrating them in a way that they kept up with the pattern she envisioned in her head. Her attention and concentration were redirected however, as soon as her lips touched Tinker Bell's.

While the kiss only lasted a few moments, Tink had captured so much of Peri's emotions that she almost forgot all about the winged insects that were still circling them. That was until one of them slammed into her back.

The force of the impact was so great that Tink had to grab her to keep she from falling out of the sky. Before she could say thank you Tink shouted "Peri look!." while pointing above them.

With the sudden loss of her instructions, each butterfly began to fly in a pattern that each thought was best. Each of them ended up going into different directions and crashing into each other, causing them all to become angry with the others. It was then that the creatures began tackling each other on purpose. The air above the meadow was quickly filled with chaos.

"Jinkles, this is bad." Peri's small voice was full of fear as she spoke, clutching onto Tinker Bell as hard as she could.

Tinker Bell's eyes were wide, watching as the butterflies flew insanity all around them. It was not long however, that Tink's signature determined look came across her face.

"Peri listen to me, we have to…" she stopped talking when she turned her head to see just how scared her girlfriend truly was.

"Peri." Tink grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, trying to snap her out it. "Peri!" she finally shouted enough to gain the white haired fairy's attention.

"Tink I don't think I can…"

"Yes you can. You helped to save the Pixie Dust Tree. You are one of the best frost fairies in all of winter. You even survived teaching Rosetta how to toboggan race!"

Peri couldn't help but smile at the last part of Tink's pep talk. "You're right." she gave one more quick kiss to the blonde before turning her attention back to the butterflies.

Slowly she began working her way through the swarm, calming a few of the creatures at a time. The majority of the butterflies, though, were still flailing about chaotically.

Suddenly a sharp whistle was heard, making all the butterflies stop immediately and freeze mid air. Both fairies turned to see Fawn flying towards them.

"Alright guys break it up. I'm sure you all have something to pollinate."

Within a few moments the natural born animal fairy had calmed every erratic insect. All of the butterflies quickly had smiles on their faces once again before flying off as a group.

Fawn watched as the beautifully painted creatures departed. She then turned and addressed her friends. "Okay so do you two mind telling me what the heck happ…"

She lost the breath to speak when both Periwinkle and Tinker Bell tackled her in a hug. "Thank you!" They both spoke at once.

Fawn laughed and returned the hug "You're welcome. But seriously, I know you guys like breaking the rules as much as me but this may be going a bit too far."

"Well actually…" Tink explained to her friend about how she got permission from their queen to give Periwinkle the power of an animal fairy just for the day.

"Ah I get it now." Fawn smiled. She looked at Peri and noticed the disappointed expression on her face, obviously the fairy was still upset about the whole situation.

"Hey, don't feel too bad okay." she placed her hand on the former frost fairy's shoulder. "One time I accidently let a ferret run over a group of garden fairies. You have no idea how long it took for Rose to forgive me for ruining her outfit.

Peri let out a small chuckle when she heard Fawn's confession. "Thanks." she said while smiling gratefully.

"No problem. Well, I gotta go check on some baby birds in summer so try not to get into any more trouble okay guys."

"Uh, you do realize who you're talking to right?" Tink spoke with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I do. I'm just saying you guys promise to try your best and I'll promise not to breath a word about this to Queen Clarion. Deal?"

"Deal." Both Tink and Peri once again spoke at once and then waved at Fawn as she flew off toward the summer season.

"So," Periwinkle reached for Tink's hand, "perhaps I should stay away from butterflies for the rest of the day."

The tinker laugh "Perhaps, but only because we promised." she winked.

"Besides, there are a few other things I'd like to do today. That is if you don't mind."

"We can do anything you want. That is, as long as it doesn't screw up my plans for tonight." Tink leaned in a kissed Peri quickly when she noticed the deep blush appear on her face.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that Tinker Bell."

* * *

Tinker Bell and Periwinkle then spent the rest of the day doing things that can only be done in the warm seasons. Peri held tightly to Tink while the two slid down the rainbows created by the light fairies. They spent hours exploring the shores around Pixie Hollow, searching for new lost things, or found things depending on which fairy you spoke to. It was close to sunset when Tink lead Peri to the Tinker's Nook to show her some of the projects she was currently working on.

"What does this thing do?" Peri pointed to a small machine sitting on Tink's work table.

"Oh, I call it a Stripe Maker. It helps the animal fairies paint the dark lines on the bees. I got to make a few more before the summer season comes to the Mainland."

Peri smiled as she listened to the tinker talk a bit more about her work. "This is all so amazing. You're so incredible with this stuff Tink."

The blonde blushed hearing Peri's words. "You're not too bad yourself. I mean I know you're not a tinker but the things you put together in winter are pretty neat too."

"Thanks." Peri said with a giggle.

The two stood there for a few moments just staring contentedly at each other. Then Tink gently placed her hands on Peri's waist. "Come on, there's only one more place that I want to take you before you go back to winter."

"Where's that?"

"Home." She leaned in and kissed Periwinkle on her forehead.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Both fairies then kicked off the ground and once again held hands as they flew towards Tink's house. The only stopped they made was in midair, to kiss as the sun when down on Pixie Hollow.

* * *

Later on that night, Periwinkle laid her head on Tinker Bell's bare chest as they cuddled in Tink's seashell bed. Tink reached down to wrap the blanket around both of them.

"It's weird feeling cold." Peri nuzzled up to Tinka bit closer for warmth.

The blonde giggled and kissed the top of Peri's head before running her fingers through Peri's white locks. "It's worth it though. Isn't it?"

"Very. I had an incredible time today Tinker Bell. I can't thank you enough."

"I know a way that you can."

"Oh?" Peri picked her head up slightly to look Tink in her eyes.

Tink cupped Peri's face before she spoke. "Promise that this next year will be just as magical as the last."

"Tinker Bell." she said her name in such a faint loving whisper as she leaned down to kiss the blonde deeply. "I promise." she said after pulling back a little. "I promise to try every day to make you feel as special as you make me feel. I love you so much Tink."

Peri became so emotional that a small tear of happiness fell down her cheek.

Tink kissed the tear away. "I love you too Periwinkle."

The two leaned in to kiss once more, each holding tightly to the other and loving the feel of their bare flesh pressing against each other.

After a few moments Peri's head returned to Tink's chest and the two quickly fell asleep holding on to the other. Neither let go of their love that night and both dreamt about what the next year might bring.


End file.
